Rotina
by Juuhk2
Summary: Fic SasuNaru que o  meuamor  Wee fez pra mim s2s2


Naruto não me pertence.  
><strong>Por: Wee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROTINA<strong>

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

A mulher da loja de roupas varria a calçada em frente à sua loja; o senhor de meia idade comprava seu habitual cigarro e seu jornal na banca de jornal; o grupo de três garotas com seus uniformes riam descontroladamente e caminhavam rápido por estarem atrasadas; a mulher com cara de simpática praticava sua caminhada; a mulher grávida caminhava com seu marido preocupado com o bebê e o loiro sorria.

Aquilo já havia se tornado uma rotina para ele, e fielmente todos os integrantes de suas manhãs cumpriam aquele ritual todos os dias – salvo finais de semana. Inclusive ele.

Ele, o motivo de Naruto acordar todo dia mais cedo apenas para ver o olhar impaciente do moreno embaixo da árvore, olhando sempre pra esquerda a espera do carro branco da garota de cabelos róseos.

Naruto olhou para o relógio. A garota estava três minutos atrasada. Olhou em direção do moreno novamente e encontrou a testa franzida e as sobrancelhas juntas. Mesmo sem conhecer sequer o nome dele, Naruto já havia aprendido que ele detestava esperar.

Finalmente o carro branco parava na frente do moreno que entrava praguejando alguma coisa e a rosada apenas revirava os olhos como fazia toda vez que o moreno brigava com ela e logo eles se perdiam de vista.

Naruto fechou o livro que sequer lia, mas levava pra não dar bandeira e seguiu em direção de sua casa. Sempre na hora de ir embora o sentimento de idiotice batia: ele já observava as atitudes do moreno há dois meses e nunca havia trocado sequer um cumprimento com ele. Aquela paixão platônica beirava o ridículo. Naruto suspirou e seguiu em direção de casa.

•••

A mulher da loja de roupas varria a calçada em frente à sua loja; o senhor de meia idade comprava seu habitual cigarro e seu jornal na banca de jornal; o grupo de três garotas com seus uniformes riam descontroladamente e caminhavam rápido por estarem atrasadas; a mulher com cara de simpática praticava sua caminhada; a mulher grávida caminhava com seu marido preocupado com o bebê e aquela cena se repetia. Inclusive o moreno impaciente pelo atraso de cinco minutos da rosada.

Mesmo sendo exagero da parte do moreno, Naruto sabia que aquilo renderia uma boa briga, então decidiu se levantar e se aproximar, apenas para ouvir o que discutiam em vez de tentar ficar adivinhando. Foi quando parou de andar ao vê-lo atender o celular. Sua expressão rapidamente mudou de impaciente para com raiva, ele caminhava de um lado para o outro enquanto dizia alguma coisa inaudível no celular, até que o desliga e suspira inconformado. Naruto desviou seu olhar para o livro assim que percebeu o moreno olhando para o lado como se procurasse alguém.

–– Com licença. – Disse uma voz até então estranha para o loiro. – Sabe uma maneira fácil para chegar no parque Akimoto?

Aquela era de longe a voz mais agradável que o loiro havia escutado, nem parecia pertencer àquele que estava aparentemente gritando no celular há menos de cinco minutos. Era uma voz grossa e fria, mas que tinha um toque que Naruto não sabia explicar.

–– Er, bem. - Naruto coçou a cabeça. – Pegue essa rua e siga reto. Daqui uns quatro ou cinco quarteirões você vai estar na estação Shibuya, pegue o trem sentido Oidaba e desça na estação Fukushima e então só você pegar a Rua Taminaka e seguir reto, logo você verá as árvores da praça Akimoto.

–– Acho que entendi, obrigado.

–– Não há de que.

E abrindo o seu melhor sorriso, Naruto observou o seu amado platônico partir, quebrando toda aquela rotina que já estava acostumado.

•••

A mulher da loja de roupas varria a calçada em frente à sua loja; o senhor de meia idade comprava seu habitual cigarro e seu jornal na banca de jornal; o grupo de três garotas com seus uniformes riam descontroladamente e caminhavam rápido por estarem atrasadas; a mulher com cara de simpática praticava sua caminhada; a mulher grávida caminhava com seu marido preocupado com o bebê e o loiro caminhava meio receoso até onde o moreno estava parado como sempre esperando a rosada.

–– Oi. – Cumprimentou timidamente parando do lado do moreno.

–– Olá. – Cumprimentou o moreno girando o corpo para fitar o loiro.

–– Conseguiu chegar no Parque Akimoto?

–– Consegui. Muito obrigado novamente.

––Não há de que novamente. – Naruto olhou para o relógio: faltavam três minutos para a rosada chegar. Nunca desejou tanto que ela se atrasasse quanto hoje. – Não fomos apresentados... Sou Uzumaki Naruto.

O moreno ficou fitando a mão do loiro parado a sua frente.

––Uchiha Sasuke. – Se apresentou e segurou a mão do loiro, que sorriu ao toque.

Naruto olhou para o chão torcendo mentalmente que seus pés cutucando a neve branca lhe dessem alguma ideia de assunto para puxar com o moreno. O barulho de motor que Naruto já havia se acostumado se fez presente ao longo da rua, parando em frente dos dois. Sasuke caminhou em silêncio em direção do carro e deu apenas um aceno para o loiro, que olhava para o relógio e falava mal mentalmente da rosada por justo naquele dia chegar mais cedo que o normal.

Naruto se lamentou. Aquela era pra ser a chance perfeita para se aproximar do moreno, a próxima vez que fosse falar com ele iria parecer chato e insistente.

•••

Era sábado, o dia em que toda aquela rotina de cinco dias seguidos quebrava e só retomaria na segunda. Naruto sempre gostava de acordar tarde nos finais de semana e ir comprar o tradicional ramén que adorava comer no almoço. Depois de fazer sua higiene matinal, o loiro seguia em direção da porta de seu apartamento.

O inverno estava se tornando cada vez mais notável, fazendo os flocos de neve cair mais intensamente a cada dia. Naruto caminhava lentamente em direção do restaurante de Ramén quando encontrou o moreno sentado no mesmo banco que o loiro estava acostumado a sentar todo dia, olhando pra mesma direção que também estava acostumado a olhar. O loiro decidiu ignorar e seguir em direção do restaurante quando ouviu o seu nome.

–– Naruto. – Gritou fazendo o loiro olhar em direção do moreno, que fazia sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

–– Olá, Sasuke. – Cumprimentou após se aproximar do moreno.

–– Sente-se.

–– O que foi?

–– Estava me perguntando o que tem de tão interessante no outro lado da praça que fazia você ficar olhando intensamente toda a manhã.

–– Você percebia?

–– Sim, e é claro que estou me fazendo de "não sei de nada". – Sorriu. – Era notável que você vinha só pra ficar olhando pra alguma coisa, aliás, pra alguém.

–– Claro que não! Eu vinha para ler meu livro. – Defendeu-se Naruto ficando rubro.

–– De fato vinha. Está tentando aperfeiçoar alguma técnica de ler livros de cabeça pra baixo? – Sasuke soltou uma risada sonora. – Vamos Naruto, vou direto ao ponto: porque você ficava me observando toda a manhã fielmente?

–– Não sei do que você está falando.

–– Ok, vamos ver se isso facilita: eu também venho te observando nesses últimos meses. Porque acha que eu sabia que você iria passar por aqui agora?

–– Como assim?

–– Pois é. Apesar de te observar todo esse tempo eu só sei que você se chama Uzumaki Naruto, adora o livro "A princesa Fuushin", aperfeiçoa uma técnica estranha de ler o livro de cabeça pra baixo.

–– Você quer dizer?

–– E agora, que você fica vermelho quando está encurralado, que odeia olhar nos olhos quando está sendo desvendado e... Que morde sua bochecha quando está morrendo de vergonha.

––Ok, para. Já entendi. – Naruto se levantou e se pôs diante do moreno. – Estou indo almoçar, até depois.

–– Sério que fui me apaixonar por um dobe?

––Como assim?

–– Vamos Naruto. Você também sente, não sente? Essa parada de querer te conhecer mais, de proteger, de ser seu toda vez que te observo desviando o olhar de mim.

–– É claro que eu sinto.

–– Então. Criei coragem agora e você vai almoçar?

–– Quer almoçar comigo? Realmente estou com fome.

–– É guloso.

–– Hm?

–– Só estou absorvendo mais informações sobre você, dobe.

Seguiram conversando coisas para descobrirem mais sobre si e compraram quatro raméns – três pro loiro e um pro moreno – e seguiram em direção do apartamento do loiro, que ficava mais próximo do que a casa do moreno.

•••

A mulher da loja de roupas jogava sal nas escadas na entrada de sua loja para que os clientes não escorregassem; o senhor de meia idade comprava uma xícara de chocolate quente e lia seu jornal na frente da banca de jornal; nenhum sinal do grupo de três garotas por estarem de férias; a mulher com cara de simpática agora andava de bicicleta; a mulher agora levava seu filho recém-nascido para casa junto com o seu marido preocupado com a saúde do filho e o loiro sorria.

Pela primeira vez toda aquela rotina parecia ter sido quebrada, ou pelo menos uma nova rotina iria se iniciar. Inclusive ele.

Ele, o motivo de Naruto acordar todo dia mais cedo apenas para ver o olhar impaciente do moreno embaixo da árvore, olhando sempre pra frente até avistar o loiro, e abrir o mais sincero e puro dos sorrisos entre um casal de enamorados.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>Own *-* Fic linda que <em>meu amor <em>Wee fez pra mim . *-*  
>Não adianta que não darei contato dele pra vocês *-*<br>É isso aí gente! Espero que tenham gostado como eu gostei 3  
>Bgs e abraços :3<p>

Wee amor da minha vida, te amo. s2s2


End file.
